<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ocean by WhenIFindLoveAgain</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26791270">Ocean</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenIFindLoveAgain/pseuds/WhenIFindLoveAgain'>WhenIFindLoveAgain</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>(여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Development, Declarations Of Love, Developing Relationship, England (Country), F/F, London, Love, Ocean, Past Relationship(s), Tenderness, True Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:28:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>719</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26791270</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenIFindLoveAgain/pseuds/WhenIFindLoveAgain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After Shuhua's girlfriend Soojin left the coastal town or Kitnor, Somerset, England, two years ago for London with her Mother upon her parents divorce, Shuhua could never move on. Soojin comes home, and, as they once always did, they go for the ocean</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Seo Soojin/Yeh Shuhua</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ocean</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is very tender, very sweet. It might break your heart but not in a sad manner. Love all of you who read this xxx</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shuhua and Soojin had been sitting on the beach of Kitnor, Somerset, for ages, looking out at the waves lapping against the shore, dissappearing, appearing, coming, going. It had a hypnotic effect on the two young women. The sun had gone down long ago, and, now, the two of them were left with the last dark-blue illuminated minutes of the time of day before the night truly set in.</p><p> </p><p>"Let's go home; it has been so long. Back where we belong. I always knew you'd come back to me" Shuhua stood up, smoothing down her skirt, and her right hand holding her left wrist behind her back. Even though it should have been Shuhua following Soojin, Soojin followed Shuhua for a few meters across the sand-dunes that were so deep and soft that the sand swept like waves over their feet, and was kicked up as they walked. Ordinairily Shuhua's hand bumped along against her bottom as she walked along, one hand holding the other wrist, the mannerisms of a British gentleman that Shuhua unconciously did to the hilarity of her friends. Now Shuhua was curiously aware if Soojin saw it, and whatever it was that she made of it. Shuhua quietly wondered if Soojin would survive making it to the beach car-park in her platform-heeled black leather boots. It would have been quite a spectacle for anyone else watching, even though there was no one about to see a fine-boned faced girl in a candfloss pink lace sundress with buttons on the wrists of the long sleeves, and her round-faced girl with peroxide-blonde bleached hair, black platform boots, a strapless semi-fitted transparent black dress with black denim shorts underneath and a blue-and-white Breton top thrown all over the top. That had been what London had done to Soojin when she had fled up there to live with her Mother, recently divorced from her coastal-living Father, and had got involved in the starvation-modeling, self-harming, drug-induced, ripped-apart chic, monochrome colour, mental health issuds, live and let die world of neo-modern world of modern London for young people.</p><p> </p><p>Soojin held Shuhua's hand as a minute or so later, they reached the rock strewn section of beach where middle-aged men were fishing with their grandchildren, all in a sea of wellington boots, puffer-vests and puffer-jackets, jeans, and a mixture of cheery smiles, children's laughter and chatter, and unshaven grey stubble. Shuhua had partially forgotten that Soojin and herself had come out to the beach at the dawn.</p><p> </p><p>"You kinda overwhelm me with your words." Soojin said. "But in a good way. You don't ever make me feel bad."</p><p> </p><p>"You make want to live." Shuhua replied instead of something like "That's good, love" or "That's nice, sweetheart. "You make me want to get up and exercise and be fit and be truly and wholesomely alive so I can run around with you and keep by your side." They stopped walking, and fell under the shade of a Weeping Willow tree, which was close to the fisherman and their children's children, but far enough away to give them space. "I love you touching me, kissing me, making love to me." Shuhua said, tracing Soojin's jaw-line with her thumb, and was once again amazed at how she could touch her. "You have no idea  how infinitely my world lights up when you smile, when you dance, when you sing, when you talk." Shuhua turned over Soojin's palm, and touched the star of a tattoo she had on her skin. "You're the piece of the universe that frees me up to be completely in the moment. You make me free."</p><p> </p><p>"What do you think I am thinking?" Soojin asked Shuhua abruptly, looking into her eyes. Shuhua closed her eyes, sighing, and looked down to the ground. Shuha opened her eyes, and let them come back up Soojin's body; the shape of her legs and her thighs, her hips and waist, her small breasts, and neck -</p><p> </p><p>"Something like...it's a lifetime since anyone has talked to me like that, or I've been waiting a lifetime to hear someone talk to me like that, or, just, what have I done? What is happening." Shuhua remarked.</p><p> </p><p>"You kinda overwhelm me with your words." Soojin echoed her words from earlier. "They make me feel like I'm burning; the best feeling."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>